The Four Houses of Hogwarts
by tru and dollhouse fan
Summary: Two years have passed since the battle of Hogwarts and the wizarding world is still rebuilding itself. It's also the start of new school year four new first years have been placed in to different house's. will their new found friendship last? Join Ryan, Alex, Thomas and Sarah as they start their magical education.


**Introduction**

Two years have passed since the battle of Hogwarts, and the wizarding world is still rebuilding itself.

**_Chapter 1_**

Steam raised up from the great red engine that was the Hogwarts Express. It was the start of a new school year and as always platform 9 ¾ was crowded with students and parents saying their goodbyes because it was almost eleven o'clock.

Inside one of the compartments sat a lonely first year boy. His name was Ryan Redfield; he had indie style haircut with brown hair, his eyes were a hazel brown and he had a quite completion about him. His parent's had died in the battle of Hogwarts and he had spent the last two years living with his distant relative auntie Mary, on his mother's side.

He sat alone in the compartments, looking outside the window, watching all the parents saying goodbye to their children ,when all of a sudden - The compartment door opened, and another first year boy with wavy blond hair entered, accompanied his mother and father.

His father, who was a big and strong man lifted his son's trunk for him and places it in the overhead compartment. His mother on the other hand was very bonnie looking woman in her early thirty's. Before she left she kissed her son goodbye. Once they were gone the wavy hair boy sat down on the bench opposite Ryan and said "Hello" to him

Ryan nervously replied "Hi". He wasn't very good at conversation because he hadn't had many friends growing up.

The wavy hair boy then went on to introduce himself.

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet you"

Ryan hesitated for moment. He really wasn't use to people talking to him. His auntie Mary had clothed him and feed him over the past two years, but she hadn't spent much time talking to him or getting to know him.

But eventually Ryan found the courage to introduce himself too.

"I'm Ryan"

"So is this your first year at Hogwarts too?" asked Alex.

Ryan simply nodded.

"What House do you think you'll be in when you get there?" asked Alex eagerly.

Ryan could tell that this boy was full of life and wasn't afraid to start a conversation with a total stranger, unlike himself.

"I don't know" said Ryan honestly "I really haven't given it much though. What house do you think you'll be in?

"I'm hoping Gryffindor" reply Alex unable to contain his excitement.

Ryan couldn't help admire Alex's enthusiasm. He wishes he could more like this guy.

"Yeah everyone wants to be in Gryffindor these days" replied Ryan.

"Do you think you'll be in Gryffindor too?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. Like I said I hadn't given it much thought. It's for the sorting hat to decide."

"The what!?" said Alex.

"The Sorting Hat" repeated Ryan "you know the hat that decides which house you'll be in when you get to Hogwarts. Don't you know about Sorting Hat?"

"Well…no" said Alex "my parents never told me about it"

Ryan could believe what he was hearing. How could this boy's parents not tell him about the Sorting Hat? His parent had been dead for over two years now yet they had still told him about the Sorting Hat before they died.

"Then how did you think they were going to sort you into a house"

"I don't know" said Alex "I guess I always assumed that the Head of House's picked the student they want."

"Ok… but what if two or more Heads of House want the same student?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I guess I really thought about that either"

"Maybe they settle it with rock, paper, scissors?" joked Ryan.

Alex laughed. And so did Ryan. He felt like had made a friend in Alex, already they laughing and joking.

Just then, two more first year student entered the compartment. One of them was a girl and the other was a boy. The boy was much tall than all of them and had short dark hair. The girl however had shoulder length blond hair.

"Hello there" said the boy in cherry and polite tone "I'm Thomas and this here is my good friend Sarah. May we sit here every other compartment is full"

"Sure go ahead" said Alex, gesturing them to sit down.

Thomas took a sit next to Ryan and Sarah took a seat next Alex.

"So what was the joke?" asked Thomas.

"What joke" asked Alex.

"When we came in the two of you were laughing about something. Care two shares? I enjoy a good laugh myself."

"Oh that" laughed Alex "we were just discussing how would they sort student into house's if they did have a the Shorting Hat"

"Yeah" chuckled Ryan "Alex over here didn't know they had a Sorting Hat, and thought they used rock, paper scissors to decide which house gets which student"

"Yeah looking back on it does sound stupid" chuckled Alex as well.

"So what house do you think you'll in?" Thomas asked once Ryan and Alex stop giggling.

"Well I' hoping for Gryffindor myself" said Alex.

Ryan merely shrugged his shoulders as to imply he didn't know.

"What about you?" ask Thomas, looking over at Sarah. "What house are you hoping for?"

Sarah, who Ryan had just noticed had been very quiet this whole time. She seemed as quite as he was just a few minutes ago. She took a deep breath and said

"Hulfflepuff. Because I believe that loyalty and treating others as equals is more important than bravery or being clever"

"I take it your parents were in Hufflepuff?" said Alex.

"Yes they were." replied Sarah proudly "they also said that the Sorting Hat hates having to divide the students"

"Yeah well, there's nothing wrong with a little health competition" said Thomas "I mean if we didn't have the houses we wouldn't have the Quidditch teams and Quidditch house cup. Oh I can't wait for second year then I'll old enough to trout's for the team"

"What position do you play?" asked Alex.

"Chaser" said Thomas "I love zooming around on my broom back home and being a chaser you get to score"

"I play seeker" reply Sarah "nothing better than being the one end the game and win too"

They turned to Alex.

"Keeper" he reply. "My dad was keeper when he was a school. He tough me everything he knew to be a good keeper"

It was now Ryan's turn to share.

"Beater" he said. "Just because I get hit a bludger as hard as I can"

"Hay wouldn't it be cool if we all got sorted into the same house, and each tried out those positions next year and we all got to the team together"

"Yeah that would be cool" said Ryan.

Just then the clock stroke eleven and Hogwarts Express began to pull out of the station. Their journey to Hogwarts and the start of their magical education had begun.

* * *

As the train passed thought countryside Ryan could tell that the four of them were becoming friends. Best friend in fact.

They continued to talk about Quidditch and over stuff that awaited them at Hogwarts thought out the journey. They found out they were very much alike in some way and yet very different in others.

A random though suddenly accrued to Alex. "What kind of wands do you guys have?" he asked.

Sarah pulled out her wand first; it was a nine-inch blackthorn wand. Alex pulled out his; it was the same, a nine-inch blackthorn. It was the same for both Thomas and Ryan.

This was a remarkable coincidence. They all had the same type of wand.

"Wow," said Alex "this is a bit spooky. We all have the same type of wand. That core is yours?"

"Dragon heart string" they all said together.

This was even more spooky, but in a good way. Ryan felt that this was a sign. They would all be in the same house together. After all, the wand chose the wizard.

* * *

The Hogwarts express was approaching Hogwarts and the friends knew it was time change in to their school robes. Sarah left the compartment to change in privet leaving the boy's alone in the compartment

* * *

Once they had crossed the black lake and were outside the Great Hall they were greeted by Professor Flitwick, Who was now the deputy headmaster. He was so small he had to stand on box to look down at the first years.

"Welcome Hogwarts." He said "Now I know you're all eager to join your fellow classmates and enjoy the delightful start year feast. But before you do you must be sorted in your houses. Now remember while you are here you house will be like your family. So any rule you break will result in your house losing out on house points."

He then hopped off his box and led the way in the Great Hall "follow me "he said.

Once inside they saw that in the centre of the staff table was the now the head mistress of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall.

As usual the Sorting Hat was place on a chair at the fair end, waiting to place the first years in to their house. When the first years arrived at the chair the sorting hat came to life and sang it yearly song.

Once the hat had finish Professor Flitwick read out the names of the students and Professor Sprout placed the hat on their head, because Professor Flitwick was far too same to do it.

Two boys where call to the Sorting Hat before the list came to…

"Alex Coleman"

Alex made his way forward and sat on the chair and Professor Sprout placed the Sorting hat on his head. It shouted "Gryffindor!"

A raw of applauds erupted from the Gryffindor table as Alex took his seat.

Professor Flitwick continued to read though the list until it came too...

"Sarah Harding"

Sarah took the seat and the Sorting hat shouted "Hufflepuff!"

Like the Gryffindor's had done with Alex, the Hufflepuff table too cheered and applaud as Sarah took her seat.

Professor Flitwick continued with list.

"Tomas McCoy"

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Sorting Hat almost immediately and Tomas took his seat with his fellow the Ravenclaw's as cheered from him.

Professor Flitwick continued until it came to Ryan.

"Ryan Redfield" he called.

Ryan had been dreading this. He had feeling which house he'd be sorted in to, and didn't like that he would now be separated from his new-found friends. He nervously made his way to the chair and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and it shouted.

"Slytherin!"

And that was it. The four friends had each been sorted in to a different house.

The Slytherin table cheer as Ryan made his way their table. He looked over to his friends. There was a look shock and disappointment with a trace of discussed on their faces. Did this mean they couldn't be friend now? Why had the sorting hat placed them in to different houses?

If they did manage to stay friends after this would they still remain friends when they learn Ryan shameful secret?

His parents had been Death Eaters and fought against Harry Potter in battle of Hogwarts.


End file.
